In a number of fields, it is necessary to inspect objects that are immersed within a body of water, the conditions being such that it is not possible or not practical to send a person into the area to make a direct visual inspection. Thus, in some marine salvage and exploration work, it is sometimes not possible to send a diver into the area, and in other cases, such as inspection of the core of a nuclear reactor, it is not possible to send a person down to make a direct visual inspection. However, the need for inspection remains.
The present camera makes use of a television camera enclosed within a housing particularly adapted for use in small spaces. The signals from the camera are transmitted to a monitor located at some convenient location where they can be observed by an operator. The camera is provided with means for swinging its lens from one side to the other, under control of the operator, so that the effective field of view is not restricted to a relatively few degrees straight ahead of the camera, but instead, the camera lens may be swung approximately 90.degree. each side of its normal straight-ahead position.
The conditions under which the camera is intended to be operated require a relatively small sized camera, and by way of example, cameras made according to the present invention have been enclosed in generally tubular housings having a maximum outer diameter of three inches. Also, in the case of nuclear reactors, the materials used in the camera must be able to withstand radiation without deteriorating or discoloring, and in may cases, the camera will be used at depths up to 20,000 ft. and consequently, must be capable of withstanding such external pressures.